1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a semiconductor process, and particularly relates to a method for fabricating a semiconductor device, and a p-type metal-oxide-semiconductor (PMOS) device fabricated by the method.
2. Description of Related Art
In a metal-gate complementary MOS (CMOS) process that includes a gate replacement process, especially a metal-gate SRAM process, the cap layer on the dummy NMOS gates and that on the dummy PMOS gates may be different in the thickness due to precedent fabricating steps. The corners of the dummy gates with thinner cap layers are easily exposed and then react with the metal in the later salicide process to cause dummy gate residue in the gate replacement process.